monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Meowlody
Meowlody is the light-haired sister of the werecat twin duo. She is close with her sister Purrsephone and their best friend Toralei, who functions both as their third sister and leader. Meowlody functions as well as a follower to Toralei as as a leader to Purrsephone, but can be a tad insensitive to her sister. Portrayers Meowlody is rarely heard speaking, but she occasionally makes cat sounds. In the English version of the cartoon, credit for this goes to America Young, who also voices Toralei and Purrsephone. Character Personality While Meowlody is prone to reliquish the role of criminal mastermind to Toralei, she is just as well off without her. Meowlody has a penchant for pranks all of her own and is willing to take risks to execute them. Her sister and default partner-in-crime is not all that pleased with that, but Meowlody needs little effort to convince her to join in. Given her enthusiasm, Meowlody doesn't respond too well when a prank backfires, liking neither the consequences nor that the prank itself never reached its potential. While Purrsephone is frustrated that she and Meowlody are seen as interchangeable, Meowlody is not at all bothered by it since the kind of people that think that are the ones that don't matter to them. In fact, she likes the extra edge of confusion being part of a set of twins gives her. Appearance Meowlody has a mirror theme going on with her sister in how they look and how they dress. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Meowlody has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while Purrsephone has them on her left arm and right leg. Meowlody is more easily distinguished from her sister by her hair though, which is white, whereas Purrsephone's is black. In line with the white markings on their limbs, Meowlody has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her left side, which Purrsephone has hanging from her right side. Meowlody and Purrsephone dress in similar outfits because it's easier for them. Like Toralei, they have a biker look going for them, but the twins' choice of clothes reaches more for the feminine. The main colors they go for are white, black, crimson, and orange, with black and orange being more dominant in Meowlody. Classic Monster Just like Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone are werecats. According to folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are similar to Werewolfs, as Werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as Werewolves are in popular culture, but a notable movie with Werecats is Cat People directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family Meowlody is the twin sister of Purrsephone. They live in a good household, where their pranks are not approved of but generally not reported on either. Their mother dotes on them and has so far denied Purrsephone the possibility to throw away embarrassing photos from when she was a child and affected by hairballs because she thinks the photos are cute. In her diary, Toralei says that Meowlody and Purrsephone are "like her sisters". This sentiment is presumably shared by Meowlody. Friends Meowlody's best pals in life are Purrsephone and Toralei. Pet Until some years ago, Meowlody and Purrsephone owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. Romance Meowlody and Purrsephone went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting she has a similar taste in dates as her sister. Though Purrsephone hasn't been in romantic context since, Meowlody has caught the attention of Manny Taur, who gave her flowers in "Hiss-toria". She appeared to appreciate that. Timeline * February 8, 2011: Meowlody makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scream Building". * June, 2011: Meowlody is finally named insofar that she could be either Meowlody or Purrsephone, and makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary, Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary, and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * November 13, 2011: Meowlody's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The artist reveals on Flickr that the light-haired sister is Meowlody. * January 10, 2012: Meowlody's shared profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * February 12, 2012: Meowlody makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 28, 2012: Meowlody's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * July 22, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Meowlody. Notes * The name Meowlody is a play on the name Melody. * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević, a renowned artist on DeviantArt. * Like Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone have tails only on the bios and their dolls. In the cartoon, the werecat sisters don't have tails. Gallery Webisode gallery 8279.jpg|"If we stole your routine you would boo hoo hoo all over the place." Torelei 2.jpg|The werecats try and sneak a peek at the ghoul's routine. "Meow!" Hoodooyoulike.jpg|Enjoying Toralei mimic Cleo 250281 1895740867745 1068281181 31932692 2760846 n.jpg|2/3 pic of the twins Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|"'' WE QUIT"'' Woops.png|Careful, that would've been embarrassing ToraleiTrio_Stink.png|"Mrowr!" werecattwins90011223.PNG|Purresphone and Meowdly smiling CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit Purrsephone, Toralei and Meowlody.jpg|up to no good... Snapshot 188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|werecat trio WerecatTrio Taunt.png Werecat trio08766.PNG ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG 1233432.PNG|Manny Taur giving flowers to Meowlody. Fearleaders Toralei Nefera Purrsephone Meowlody.PNG|The werecat duo, Toralei and Nefera Meowlody Shocked.jpg|Meowlody shocked by drinking Frankie's electro-juice along with Iris. Muito fofo.png|"I think you belong there." Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody hugged Bloodgood happily. Your supposed to be my best felines.PNG TV special gallery Werecattwins_FrightOn.PNG|The sisters with a werewolf in Fright On! 1908232109111_B.png|Bored in Mad science Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Miscellaneous gallery MP bio.jpg|Purrsephone and Meowlody's Official Bio from the Website tumblr_mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo6_1280.png|Meowlody from the Teen Scream Photoshoot Game. Profile art - GMHT!!! Meowlody.jpg|Meowlody in her Fearleading Outfit (Go Monster High Team!") Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Fear Squad members Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters